Already Forgiven
by LKV
Summary: A short conversation I thought up about Anakin and Ahsoka after Altar Of Mortis. This is actually pretty old, but I uppdated the disclaimer and edited and I'm pretty sure it's better than it sounds.


Paste your

**A note from the author**: This will be my first new story on ! I hope to try harder and edit my stories with more finesse now that I think I've matured as a writer.

**I don't own SWCW, it belongs to Disney, but I wish it was still: it belongs to Lucasfilm Inc. No copyright infringement inn intended, Lucasfilm owns all. **

**Word count: 1 276**

**Timeline: **this takes place between _Altar of Mortis_ and _Ghosts of Mortis_ (season three episodes 16 and 17) assuming there was a little time before the son arrived and decided to be evil.

Anakin Skywalker looked to his young, perky apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. He drew in a shaky breath, the worry apparent in his every motion. Ahsoka still looked tired and confused; the memory of her darker self had escaped her recall. Anakin wished it had escaped his, as well, the haunting memories flashing, dancing, and taunting him every time he saw the familiar, completely oblivious orange face of his beloved Padawan learner.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former master, looked to him, then to Ahsoka, and back to Anakin. Sympathy pooled for his former apprentice in his Force Signature. Anakin was extremely close to his apprentice, just like Obi –Wan had been with Anakin, and Obi-Wan had formed a friendship with the young Togruta as well. Tears had stung his eyes, threatening to cascade down his face as well, when he saw Ahsoka's limp, lifeless form lying on the ground. Trying to strong for Anakin, he'd remained calm, kept up his stately poise while the ordeal played.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan declared gently, "I'm heading off to my quarters," then added in a whisper, "Talk with her, she's quite worried about you."

The Chosen One nodded ever so subtly, a smile playing on his lips, accentuating the scar over his eye. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan, I'll see you in the morning, I presume?" He pronounced.

"Goodnight, Master Kenobi, sleep well." Ahsoka said shyly, a pleasant smile on her dark lips.

Obi-Wan nodded politely to the two standing in front of him. He spun quietly on his heel and began meandering through the corridors of the ship. Looking over his shoulder casually, he called out,

"Goodnight, you two, don't stay up too late."

Obi-Wan arrived at his quarters and walked to the refresher, brushing his teeth and hair, changing into his pyjamas and washing the dirt off of his face.

He lay down in his bed and looked at the bottom of the top bunk. He sighed and closed his heavy lids, and the day's events began to replay.

_Anakin taking control of the ship._

_Running off to find Ahsoka, completely alone._

_Hearing himself scold Anakin inwardly._

_Going to the mysterious altar with the Daughter._

_Finding Anakin losing a battle with a dark, possessed Ahsoka._

_The son stabbing his sister._

_A lifeless Ahsoka._

_A panic-stricken Anakin._

_Anakin's tears, begging the father._

_The light so bright it felt brighter than Tatooine's two suns combined._

_Ahsoka alive once more._

_A relieved hug from her Master._

He opened his eyes, having had enough of those memories. His half-awake thoughts wandered to Anakin and Ahsoka. He wondered if she could take the news of her dark-side self, how she'd react when she found out she'd almost killed her own master, if she should even find out. He contemplated getting up and advising Anakin not to tell Ahsoka, but figured that she was mature enough and that she could handle the truth, even if it was hard to take.  
___

Anakin looked to his feet, resting his head on his hands. He sighed and Ahsoka looked to him, getting up on wobbly, unsure feet and sitting beside him. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, a sigh occasionally coming from one or the other.

"Ahsoka, do you remember anything from today?" Anakin asked tentatively, placing his flesh hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka looked up to face him, her eyes brimming with curiosity. _Well, I remember waking up and being hugged by you, master._ She accused mentally. She figured out some basics in her head. Something she didn't remember must've happened, why else would she be lying next to the now-dead daughter, or Anakin hugging her, or the father looking majorly depressed. She'd gone so far as to think something bad must have happened to her, something pretty bad, at that, why else had Anakin been crying? Surely it couldn't have been the daughter's death that had perturbed him so.

She shook her head slowly. "No, but I think I may have a hypothesis…" she raised her eye-markings.

Anakin nodded. "Go Ahead, Ahsoka."

"Well, I figure, and this is probably wrong, that the son killed the daughter?"

"That part is true, go on." Anakin bobbed his head reassuringly.

"And when her Force energy erupted from her body, it knocked all of us unconscious. I suppose I was the last one to wake because I was the weakest out of all of us." She finished with a hopeful smile and raised eye-markings

Anakin thought of this theory and realized, yes, it made sense, but, no, it wasn't real. Although it sounded more real than the truth.

"Oh, and I remember being taken, and bitten by a strange creature!" Ahsoka proclaimed in an _ah-ha! _moment of her own.

Anakin used the information to fill in the blanks in his knowledge.

"Do you want to hear the truth, Ahsoka?" He almost whispered.

"Yeah." She breathed, equally quiet.

"That thing that bit you, it was the son. It put a curse of the dark side inside of you." He heard her gasp. "You told me that I was, in other words, harsh and I berated you. You said you hate it when I call you Snips, you…" he had to stop to wipe away a tear. "You told me all sorts of terrible things, and I believed them."

He stopped to look to Ahsoka. She was weeping quietly, tears running slowly down her cheeks. His waterworks began working again, too. Tears overflowed. They rolled fatly down his cheeks in bouts, but he held back sobs.

"I'm so sorry, master! I love it when you call me Snips, and you're a great master!"

"Anyways, Obi-Wan came with a dagger that could kill the son. You snatched it away, and handed it to the Son. Then he simply killed you. I screamed and cried. The Son stabbed the daughter and she was dying. I begged the Father for help, but he said hope was lost. The daughter saved you; she let me transfer her life force into you. You didn't wake up at first, and I thought you were gone for good, but when you started to cough, the first thing I did was hug you."

Ahsoka almost dove into Anakin's arms and he gladly hugged her back. They held each other close until Ahsoka stopped crying.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated over and over.

"Ahsoka, that wasn't you out there, you're the compassionate, talented, wonderful person sitting here with me right now. No one blames you." He cooed softly.

Ahsoka smiled. "We should probably get to bed then, Skyguy." She sighed.

Anakin nodded, going to his own room to go to sleep.

Ahsoka headed in the other direction. She knocked on Obi-Wan's door, who still happened to be awake.

"Master Kenobi?" She murmured.

"Come in, young one." He said gently.

She dragged her feet to his side, where he sat up in his bunk. "Master, I can't believe I said such horrible things!"

"Ahsoka, little one, that wasn't you, I promise you." Obi-Wan consoled.

Ahsoka shook her head, fighting tears. "Anakin will never forgive me." She cried.

"Yes, he will, he already has trust me," Obi-Wan said softly, "He never blamed you in the first place."

"And what about the council? They definitely won't!" she argued.

"I will, Master Luminara will, Master Plo will, Master Yoda will. I know that at least, and I will fight tooth and nail to protect you." He smiled.

Ahsoka felt almost limp with relief. "Master Kenobi, thank you so very much."

He smiled back. "Run along, now, have a nice sleep."

_Thanks_ she thought to Obi-Wan and Anakin before climbing into her bed and sleeping dreamlessly through the night.

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.**

**LKV**

document here...


End file.
